This is a proposal for a training program to enable newly educated physicians to develop independent research skills and gain research experience in the field of environmental medicine. This field, devoted to the role of external chemical and physical agents in health and disease, encompasses a broad spectrum of approaches, ranging from epidemiology to molecular genetics. The proposed program consists of a five-year traineeship structured in two phases and designed around the individual needs and interests of each trainee. In the first phase, the trainee is to receive a thorough grounding in the field of science fundamental to his or her area of specialization. In the second phase, the trainee is to undertake an intensive research program, under the guidance of a qualified sponsor. The program is to be administered by the Institute of Environmental Medicine, and is to involve other components of the New York University School of Medicine, especially the Departments of Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Dermatology, Medicine, Pathology, and Pharmacology, each of which is to be represented on a Program Committee overseeing the operation of the Program.